Global Positioning Systems (GPS) are widely used to determine the position of a receiver on the earth. The receiver can use position and time data of GPS satellites to calculate its position. Sometimes, however, a GPS receiver or signal is not available, and an alternative method of satellite geolocation may be desirable. The unavailability of the GPS signal may be due several factors. These factors may include, but are not limited to, diminished signal strength in an occluded environment (e.g., buildings, heavy foliage, etc.), deliberate or incidental radio frequency interference, or hardware or software malfunctions resulting in degraded receiver performance.